A Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is a connection-oriented, reliable, and byte stream-based transport layer communications protocol. In this protocol, a user is provided with multiple modification parameters, so that the user can modify corresponding parameters for different network statuses to improve data transmission efficiency.
In the prior art, a TCP parameter is modified in this manner: The TCP parameter stored in a system file is modified, then the system file is saved after modification, and finally a corresponding command is executed to enable the modification to take effect.
However, during execution of the foregoing process, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following problems: One user may be corresponding to multiple services, and each service is corresponding to one TCP stream, that is, one user is corresponding to multiple TCP streams. If the TCP parameter is modified on a user side, because the modified TCP parameter is a global parameter, after a specific TCP parameter in a TCP stream corresponding to a specific user is modified, the TCP parameter in all TCP streams of the user is modified. If the TCP parameter is modified on a server side, after a specific TCP parameter in a TCP stream of a specific user is modified, the TCP parameter in all TCP streams of another user is also modified. However, for some users or some services of a server, the TCP parameter in TCP streams corresponding to some users or some services of the server does not need to be modified. Therefore, precision of modifying the TCP parameter is not high.